Onigumo Shichinintai Boarding School for the Gifted
by sydnietracey
Summary: Kyoko and Kagome are twins with different fathers that both end up attending the same boarding school. With Romance, drama, and your usual high school casualties thrown into the mix, how will these two girls manage?


**Hello everyone if you don't know who Kyoko is you should read my story about her!**

**This is a new fanfic that I've fallen in love with writing**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE**

* * *

"Sango!" Kagome called as she burst into her best friends house "You'll never guess what I just got!"

"Kagome" Sango gaped as she stepped off the final step on her stair case and stepped into the living room, "What are you hollering about? And how did you even get in here?" Sango babbled on her senseless questions until Kagome slapped an envelope into Sango's face. "What's this?" Sango mused, peeling the envelope from her face.

"Open it, San." Kagome smiled largely, "You're gonna totally piss yourself."

"Yeah, right." Sango rolled her eyes and ripped open the envelope only to reveal a crisp handwritten letter. Her eyes scanned the page quickly and her mouth flew open with shock and quite a bit of excitement and joy mixed in.

_Sango & Kohaku Sasaki_

_We are pleased to inform both of you that you have been selected to attend the Onigumo Shichinintai Boarding School for the Gifted. You both will be picked up at 9am sharp on Sunday by our school buses. Please pack everything you will need to live on campus all year. There will be breaks home during the school year for you to see your families but you will mainly reside on the campus. Thank you for chossing Onigumo Shichinintai Boarding School as your new school._

_Jiro Onigumo & Jin Shichinintai _

"Holy balls!" Sango's eyes brimmed with tears as she read the blessed letter sent from heaven above, "Kohaku!" Sango shouted up the stairs. The boy appeared moments later with a disgruntled look on his face.

"What?!" He shouted at her as he made his way down the flight of stairs."

"We got into the school so pack your bags, punk!" Sango cheered, tossing the letter at her brother. Kohaku rolled his eyes just like his older sister had and began to read the letter. Kohaku's eyes snapped wide open and he had to give the letter a second glance.

"Are you serious?!" Kohaku shouted pointing to the letter in disbelief.

"Hell yea! Pack your bags, Haku!"

"You guys are too much." Kagome rolled her eyes and gave a slight laugh.

After a few minutes of sitting at the Sasaki house, Kagome decided to go home and deliver the news to her younger brother who was in the same grade as Kohaku. Both of the boys would be starting eighth grade while Kagome and Sango would be starting their junior year. Kagome ran down the paved sidewalk and through the neighborhood she and Sango had grown up in. It would be weird leaving it all behind but so worth it.

Kagome was a miko and Sango was a taijiya which required numerous accounts of practicing which is what the school specialized in. What a perfect opportunity, ne? Kagome arrived at the Higurashi shrine minutes later and bolted up the shrine steps, "Hello, grandpa!" Kagome called to her grandfather as she passed him on her way to the front door. As she threw open the door she could see Souta beaming at her from his spot on the kitchen table, "Souta..?"

"Uh," Souta stepped off of the table and stood on the floor, "Yes, sis?"

"Were you dancing on the table?"

"Hey, I got the letter, ok?" Souta waved his envelope in his sisters face, "Don't hate because you aren't as excited as me!"

"I am not hating on you." Kagome slapped her envelope on Souta's head. "We better start packing! We leave in two days!"

"Awww yeaaaa!" Souta pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

"Kyoko, Naraku! In my office, now!" Jiro Onigumo, the most notorious drug and weapon dealer in all of Japan and also the headmaster of the worlds finest school for the gifted, Onigumo Schichinintai Boarding School. Not soon after Jiro called A girl with long black hair, tanned skin and aqua blue eyes entered the room along with her elder brother.

"Yes father." Kyoko spoke coldly as she entered her fathers office, her brother by her side.

"I have discussed a few things with Jin. Why don't you both have a seat?" Jiro motioned towards the two unoccupied chairs in front of his desk. The duo took a seat and Kyoko looked at her father with distrust, "We have come to an agreement that _all _of you attend the school this year. His children _and_ mine." Jiro spoke firmly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kyoko growled out, her long tanned arms slammed down onto the arm rests. "We have to attend your bullshit school? Why?"

"Because, we are in a gang, Kyoko. You need to be as strong as you can be. " Jiro flicked his long black hair over his shoulder.

"What a bunch of shit." Kyoko crossed her arms over her chest, her blue eyes narrowing with anger.

"I agree with Kyo, father." Naraku spoke, "We shouldn't have to go. But it is your decision." Naraku was always the more sensible one.

"You will depart for the school in two days time. Inform your siblings for me. Dismissed." Jiro waved his children off and went back to handling his money.

"Can you believe this shit, Aniki?" Kyoko huffed once they had exited the office, "We are already strong enough! We grew up in the Shikon's gang so I'm pretty sure we know all the ropes already. He just doesn't wanna put up with us."

"I think he has something planned." Naraku told his younger sister.

"You think so?" Kyoko took his statement into consideration, "Maybe he's gonna try and get us to sell to the kids?"

"Probably." Naraku sighed.

Kyoko and Naraku approached their siblings and broke the news to them. They all seemed pretty upset, especially Botan and Momiji, "Are you joking?" Momiji spat, her brown bob shaking with the rest of her body in anger. "He can't do this to us! We have a school and friends!"

"Hush Momiji, you do not control what father does." Botan hushed her twin quickly, "We will go pack right away, nee-san, aniki. " Botan dragged Momiji away by the hand all the way to their bedroom as Momiji groaned.

"I will go pack, too." Kenji smiled and hopped off to his bedroom.

"Well that didn't go as bad as expected." Naraku plopped onto the coach and Kyoko followed suit. "I did expect Mo to explode, however. " Thy both laughed at that last part.

"Yeah, she's pretty _explosive_." The laughing continued until a shout was heard.

"STOP CALLING ME EXPLOSIVE!" Momiji shouted from upstairs.

Kyoko reached into her boot and retrieved a concealed handgun which she fired up the stairs, "Shut it or the next one goes right through your Achilles tendon, wench!" Kyoko shouted jokingly to her sister and pulled a an already rolled blunt out of her boot as she had with her hand gun. As she lit it her brother gave her a look.

"I'm so thankful that father made this house gun-proof or we'd all be busted.." Naraku sighed once more before leaving for his bedroom, "Go pack, Kyo."

"Oh hush." Kyoko inhaled the smoke from her weed and playfully slapped her brother on the back of the head before speeding off to her own bedroom to pack her things that she would need to survive the next few months.

"Oh, did father mention it's a uniform school so you'll only need clothes for the weekends and breaks." Naraku called from his bedroom with a chuckle. All the inhabitants of the house groaned loudly and unpacked a few clothing items.

"What a load of shit." Kyoko sighed and sat on her bed. Throwing open her nightstand drawer she retrieved a needle and an armband, "Nothing some shooting up can't fix." Kyoko proceeded to tie the band around her arm and shoot up some heroine just as her father had taught her, "Boy do I make my dad proud, or what?"

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEE-*

"WAKE UP SIS!" Souta shouted into his sisters face.

"Ugh," Kagome rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, "what time is it?"

"Almost eight! We have to get our stuff downstairs before the bus arrives, sis!" Souta shook his sister a little bit more until she finally arose from the bed. "Hurry up, lazy! We're gonna be late. You know you take over an hour to get ready."

"Oh shut it." Kagome hastily made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and put her hair into a messy bun. The bus would arrive in forty minutes time and they could not be late for such a memorable day. "Souta, start taking things down to the door." Kagome called out the door to her brother.

"Aye-aye Captain!" he called back and gave a quick salute.

Kagome rolled her eyes and changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black StuCo (student council) hoodie from her old school. She finished off her outfit with black slip-on vans and raced down the stairs of their house.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan." Kagome's mother called to her daughter.

"Good morning, mom." She greeted her mother with a small hug, "Can you believe Souta and i are leaving today?"

"It's rather exciting." Mama Higurashi sighed, "I'm going to miss you both."

"We'll miss you, too, mama." Kagome gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before galloping off to the kitchen to eat breakfast with her family. "Good morning, grampa." Kagome greeted her grandfather.

"Good morning, Kagome." He responded with a slight nod.

Kagome and Souta quickly dug into their homemade breakfast in hopes of finishing in time to catch their bus to the boarding school. Souta glanced out the window to see a bus pull up to the shrine steps with the words _Onigumo Shichinintai _written across the side of it. "It's here!" Souta shouted as he ran from the table and to the door. Picking up their bags the sibling said a quick goodbye to their mother and grandfather before racing off to the bus.

Once they arrived at the bus they were surprised to see Sango and Kohaku peeking out the door for them, "Hurry up and get on!" Sango shouted as she ushered Kohaku out, "Help Souta load the bags." to which Kohaku muttered something about 'lazy sisters'.

"Sango, can you believe this is really happening?" Kagome clapped her hands with joy.

"It's so surreal." Sango agreed.

The boys reentered the bus and they all took our seats. Taking a look around them, they all noted the familiar and unfamiliar faces that graced the bus seats. Some they recognized were from Byakudan High as Sango and Kagome were also from, "look, San.. There's Inuyasha Takahashi and Miroku Ito over in that seat." Kagome pointed to the two boys and Sango followed her gaze.

"They got into the school as well? Wow.." Sango had a thoughtful look on her face as she glanced at the duo once again. "Must be because of their 'giftedness'." Sango used quotation to accent that last part.

"Who knows. We can ask them when we get there." Kagome settled in for a nap but reopened one eye, "Hey, how long is this trip again?"

"Five hours."

"Oh lovely."

* * *

"Naraku Onigumo."

"Here."

"Kyoko Onigumo."

Here."

"Botan Onigumo."

"Here."

Momiji Onigumo."

"Heeere."

"Kenji Onigumo."

"Here!"

"Good, you're all accounted for." The man in the black dress suit spoke quickly, ushering all of the Onigumo children out of their house and into a bus awaiting them, "Your father, Mr. Jiro, has ordered me to take you to his private boarding school in which you will all be attending. Please take a seat and we will be on our merry way." The man took a seat in the front row of seats while everyone else scattered off to their own seats.

Botan and Momiji sat by each other but on different sides of the bus. Naraku sat by himself in the back listening to his ipod as a distraction from his sisters annoying rambling. Kyoko sat with Kenji in the middle rows to keep her baby brother company, "Onee-san!" Kenji threw himself into her arms. "I'm gonna sit with you!"

"Pipe down, Ken." Kyoko hushed her brother as she retrieved more weed from her jacket pocket, "Want a smoke, kid?"

Snatching the drug, Kenji responded, "Well duuuh." The eight year old snatched the blunt and began to smoke which instantly chilled him out for the rest of the ride. It was weird that an eight year old smoked to the average person but to this family it was normal when you were the most notorious gang/cartel in the business. All of the children in the Onigumo family had been exposed to drugs, alcohol, murdering, and all sorts of other things so Kenji smoking was pretty normal.

The two hour journey went smoothly as Kenji had smoked himself into a nap and Botan and Momiji had stopped arguing, "We're here." The man in all black spoke, allowing them all passage out of the bus. Kyoko carried Kenji out and had the man in black carry their belongings for them, "Please, follow me to your new living quarters."

All of the Onigumo children plus the man in black paced along the empty corridors of the boarding school in hopes of reaching their living quarters in a short time. The student rooms were in a separate wing of the school thus making it easier for students to get to and from class. Along with the living quarters was a lounge that their father had put in for the 'children' , to help with mingling of course.

"Here we are." The man in black spoke as they arrived in the student wing. "I will now read off your room numbers and you are all to go straight to your room, meet your roommate, and settle in until we call for all of you. Understood?" All of the children nodded and the man continued, "Now your roommates will arrove in about an hour so you get the first pick of the beds! Naraku, you will be in room 110. Botan 109 and Momiji 108. Kenji you will share the boys elementary quarters, your brother will take you there once everyone else arrives. And, Kyoko, room 107. Hurry along now."

All of the children took off for their rooms, Kenji following Naraku.

_Kyoko Pov_

I sped off towards my new bedroom, which I would be residing in for the remainder of my high school years, "Here we go, 107." I opened the door to reveal a beautiful blue colored room. "Thank you, dad!" I squealed with delight at the realization that dad had made this room especially for me, considering it already had my school picture from last year in the room along with our most recent family picture.

I sighed at my fathers lame attempt at a 'family' setting and plopped onto the blue bed with white polka dots that I knew was meant for me. I gathered my thoughts and decided it best to unpack my things into the white dresser that resided beside my bed. After that was finished I placed my laptop on the desk and began a search for a hidey hole I knew my father had put in the room to store my drugs and weaponry, "C'mon.. If I were dad, where would I put a safe haven..?" I tapped my chin in thought before realizing it, "Under the dresser!" I slid the dresser over ever so slightly and moved the carpet a tad only to reveal a floor safe. "There you are, ya little bastard." I quickly deposited all of my illegal merchandise into the floor safe and recovered it.

I decided it was about time for me to get ready for the introduction ceremony since people would be arriving _very _soon and I hadn't begun to get ready whatsoever. I quickly did a bit of makeup and gave my hair some loose curls. I decided to change into the schools uniform and _not_ be a nuisance to my father and Mr. Shichinintai for just one night.

I was about to exit the room when the door was immediately thrown open to reveal a muscular, tan boy with a long black braid, "Not you!" He shouted into my face.

"Oh great, let me guess.. This is your room, right Bankotsu?" I rolled my eyes with realization and stepped aside for him to come in.

"No shit, " He breezed past me and threw his things onto his bed, "I bet this was our fathers, once again."

"Why are they always trying shit like this? It never works anyways.."

Bankotsu and I didn't really get along very well, mostly because our fathers were _always_ trying to hook us up. They wanted this huge merger with our cartels and businesses and Bankotsu and I were both the heirs to our families businesses. If he and I married, we would be worth millions. Too bad we didn't really like each other.

"Let's go." Bankotsu spoke as he emerged from the bathroom now suited in his black school uniform. "If we're late we'll get a hefty bitching from my dad."

"Ah, the usual Shichinintai bitching." I clapped my hands with sarcastic excitement and swiftly followed Bankotsu out. "So, which of your brothers are here?" I started conversation so as not to be bored on the trip to the cafeteria.

"All of them, Jakotsu, Rankotsu, and myself all attend the school while the others work here doing something stupid." Bankotsu waved off the last part and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm guessing Suikotsu is the school's doctor er, nurse?" Bankotsu nodded. We arrived rather quickly to the dining hall and Bankotsu and I were shoved into our 'family table' which were seats specifically for the the Onigumo and Shichinintai families. I sat down with crossed arms and glanced around the table in search of someone I hadn't seen in a while from my family. Kikyo. My cousin Kikyo Tama was the eldest daughter of Asuka Tama, my fathers younger sister. She was sitting rather far away though, so I'd have to find her tomorrow and catch up with her.

My father took the mic and did some introductions and a bunch of other bullshit which I droned out. I had my phone under the table and was playing flappy bird, not listening to my father, until Bankotsu gave me a nudge. I gave him an irritated as he shoved my new schedule at me. I gave it a once over and gave a slight smile.

**KYOKO KUROCHI ONIGUMO**

**ROOM 107**

**11TH GRADE SCHEDULE**

_**1ST PERIOD - MONDAY/WEDNESDAY/FRIDAY ; JAPANESE HISTORY  
TUESDAY/FRIDAY ; TRAINING**_

_**2ND PERIOD - ALL DAYS; CHEER**_

_**3RD PERIOD -ALL DAYS; TRIGONOMETRY**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**4TH PERIOD - MONDAY/WEDNESDAY/FRIDAY;  ANATOMY & PHYSIOLOGY  
TUESDAY/FRIDAY; TRAINING  
**_

_**5TH PERIOD - ALL DAYS; JAPANESE/ENGLISH**_

_****__**6TH PERIOD - ALL DAYS; CHOIR**_

_**7TH PERIOD - ALL DAYS ; VOLLEYBALL/TRACK**_

"How are you likin it so far?" Bankotsu asked, peaking his head over my shoulder.

"It's pretty good, minus cheer.. Who the fuck signed me up for that bullshit?" I huffed, giving Bankotsu my schedule so he could compare classes. "Any together?"

"All of them, minus cheer and volleyball, but second semester I have track, too.. Our parents are back at it, Kyo." Bankotsu handed my schedule back and I tossed it into my backpack without a care.

"By the way, I had no idea your middle name was Kurochi. Wooowwww, shows a lot about your mom." Bankotsu laughed and I gave him a slap upside the head, "Hey! Watch the braid!"

"Why don't you shut your damn face." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and quickly fled the dining hall since the introduction was over and we were all ordered to our rooms. I entered my room and threw myself onto the bed. The door opened not soon after and I was surprised to see Botan and Momiji. "What are you guys doin here?"

"We came to check on ya, sis!" Botan smiled largely.

"What she means is, " Momiji spoke as she shoved past Botan, "We heard you're paired with the Shichinintai boy and we came to check on you and see if you were still alive."

"I'm fine, just a little tired." I yawned.

"Well, we won't bother you then. Goodnight, onee-san!" Botan waved and proceeded to drag her twin out of the room.

"Those two are so strange.."

* * *

_Kagome pov_

Sango, Souta, Kohaku, and myself had all arrived at the boarding school with no problems whatsoever. Our luggage was taken to our designated room as we were given uniforms to change into and then told to go to the dining hall for an introduction ceremony of sorts. The four of us stayed close together and chose a table near the front to sit at.

The gathering was long and very uninteresting but I listened to every word nonetheless. Who knew, something Mr. Onigumo or Mr. Shichinintai said might have been rather important later on so perhaps it was a good thing that I knew!

After the gathering, the four of us were given our schedules..

**KAGOME EMIKO HIGURASHI**

**11TH GRADE SCHEDULE**

**ROOM 109**

_**1ST PERIOD - MONDAY/WEDNESDAY/FRIDAY ; AP CHEMISTRY  
TUESDAY/FRIDAY ; TRAINING**_

_**2ND PERIOD - ALL DAYS; CHEER**_

_**3RD PERIOD -ALL DAYS; AP JAPANESE/ENGLISH**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**4TH PERIOD - MONDAY/WEDNESDAY/FRIDAY; AP JAPANESE HISTORY  
TUESDAY/FRIDAY; TRAINING  
**_

_**5TH PERIOD - ALL DAYS; AP PRE-CALCULUS**_

_****__**6TH PERIOD - ALL DAYS; CHOIR**_

_**7TH PERIOD - ALL DAYS ; SWIM**_

I glanced at my schedule numerous times before squealing with excitement over the fact that I had gotten all of my preferred class choices. It was a rarity, even for me that I would get such a wonderful selection.

Sango ruined my excitement by snatching my glorious schedule and reading it, "Dammit, Kagome! Why did you take all AP?! Now we only have Jap. History, choir and Chemistry together..." Sango threw me the schedule back with a sigh, "Plus we don't even have the same room.."

"We don't?!" I exclaimed/

"Nope, you're 109 and I'm 108." Sango nd I began to walk slowly through the hordes of people towards the rooms we were assigned to. "At least we'll be next door to each other, ne?"

"Yeah, at least we're close. Souta?" I called to my brother who was lagging behind ever so slightly. When he looked up at me I continued, "What room are you in?"

"Me and Kohaku are sharing room 105 right down this hall." Souta spoke with a toothy grin.

"Lucky..." Sango muttered as we continued down the hall until we reached the boys room.

"Be careful, you two!" I waved to them as they received their room keys and went inside. "Now lets get to ours!" I led Sango forward until we reached her room. She was handed a room key and we gave each other a tight hug, "See you tomorrow! Tell me all about your roommate!"

"You too!" Sango pulled away and went inside her room, leaving me all alone.

I went down to the next room, 109. I was given a key and I slowly unlocked the door and stepped inside. The lights were on and I noticed two beds, a dark blue one and a plain white one which I supposed would be mine since the blue one already had a girl sitting on it. The girl looked up at me and gave me a smile before jumping up to shake my hand, "Hello! I'm Botan! It's so nice to meet you! What's your name?" The bubbly girl known as Botan spoke quickly.

"Uh, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you as well." I returned the handshake. "So what grade are you in, Botan?" I asked as I sat on my plain bed. Botan sat on her bed and faced me as we sparked up a conversation.

"I'm a freshman and so is my twin sister, Momiji." Botan giggled a bit as she spoke. "How about you?"

"I'm a junior. It's funny ya know, I have a twin, too. Her name is Kyoko." I laughed at the oddity of both of us having a twin sister.

"That's weird, my older sister is named Kyoko!" Botan smiled largely, "Maybe you'll run into my sis since she is in the same grade as you."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

_Kyoko pov_

*BEEP BEEP BEE-*

"And slam goes the alarm clock!" I awoke to the sound of Bankotsu cheering over defeating his arch nemesis; The Alarm Clock. "Oh, did I wake you up miss princess?" Bankotsu's sarcasm was as annoying as ever. How could someone be so sarcastic at 7am?

"Why are you up so early? Class doesn't start til 9!" I grumbled as I threw the covers over my head.

"Our fathers say that all of us are to be in class at _least_ thirty minutes early. So we gotta get a move on." Bankotsu yanked the covers off of me and I was greeted with sight of his bare chest and his wavy hair, free from its usual braid. I quickly disrupted my staring at him before he could notice and hefted myself off of my bed, "Watch where you're swingin those legs, damn!" Bankotsu hissed as I kicked him in the knee.

"Oh quit your whining!" I hollered from the bathroom as I quickly dressed into the schools required uniform. My hair still had some nice curls so I left it alone and did my usual makeup.

"Hurry up in there! I gotta piss!" Bankotsu banged on the door to which I cackled evilly. "Wench!"

I threw open the door and plopped onto my bed, "All yours, your high-ass."

"Haha, very original." Bankotsu slammed the bathroom door shut, causing me to laugh even more. I decided to pack my dark blue school pack with all of my daily necessities which included pencils, pens and paper. By the time I was finished Bankotsu had emerged from the bathroom, his hair still down. "Hey can you braid my hair really quick?"

"Nope we have to go!" I grabbed his arm as I saw the time was nearing 8:30. I tossed him his school bag and dragged him out of the doorway. "You can braid it in class!" I yelled to him after he kept complaining as we ran down the hallway.

"It's not the same!" Bankotsu whined as we bolted towards the classroom hallways.

"What room number is Japanese History?!" I shouted as I looked around frantically for the room in which we were supposed to be in.

"A-32." Bankotsu grabbed my arm and pulled me up a flight of stairs to what I assumed was the A hall of this school. "It should be right up here.. Ah! There it is!" Bankotsu yanked me towards the classroom with my feet dragging on the floor.

"Slow down!" I yelled but to no avail. "Oh, we're here!" I noticed the classroom with a bunch of globes and maps all around the room. "Wow, this is lame." I noted as I plopped into a desk in the very back corner.

Bankotsu sat in the chair next to mine and gave a sigh, placing his chin in the palm of his hand. "Why were we supposed to be here so early?"

"Probably so we wouldn't get lost.. or.."

"Drug deals." We both said at the same time. "Do you have any on you? I mean we've got thirty minutes to kill before the first bell even rings." Bankotsu asked quietly. I nodded swiftly, "Heroine?" I nodded again and he smiled, "Wanna shoot up?"

"Hell yea!" And so Bankotsu and I shot up heroine together. If our fathers wanted us to hook up this was the one sure way to my heart. Heroine. I couldn't get enough of that shit, I mean I wasn't addicted or anything crazy like that but it felt exhilarating.

We had about twenty minutes or less to cover up all evidence before people started to arrive. I knew our dads would be pissed if we were caught so I took our shared needle and stuffed it into my backpack along with the arm band. Hopefully no one would check my bag today..

"Hope you don't have any STD's, Kyo.." Bankotsu murmured, laying his head down on the desk. "Cause we just shared that."

"Oh shut up, I'm a virgin and I'm pretty sure you are as well." I rolled my eyes at his rude remark.

"Oh, please! I've had sex before!" Bankotsu defended but I didn't believe him for one second.

"Suuure." I patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, sit down people are coming! and cover your arm dammit!" I shoved him into his seat and rolled down his sleeve to conceal the blood trickling down his left arm.

"What, are you worried about me getting busted?" Bankotsu smirked.

"No, I'm worried that you'll be a damn snitch."

"Snitches get stitches."

"Shut up."

People began pouring into the room, interrupting Bankotsu and I's little charade that we had going on. A girl with red hair tied into pigtails sat in front of me. The girl turned around and looked at me with a huge smile, her emerald eyes sparkling, "Hey, I'm Ayame Hatsumoto." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Kyoko Onigumo and this nut-head beside me is Bankotsu Shichinintai." The girl noted our last names and before she could ask any questions I finished telling her, "We're the children of Jiro Onigumo and Jin Shichinintai."

"That must be cool.. To go to your parents school, I mean." The girl smiled softly and stared out the window as if in deep thought.

"Not really," Bankotsu spoke gruffly, "Just means we got good room choices."

Ayame and I shared a laugh and exchanged schedules as we waited for the teacher to finally arrive, "Well we have this class, Trig, and Volley together!" Ayame told me, handing me back my schedule.

"Alright then, I'll see you after this class again." I smiled as I realized I had made a new friend. That was a rarity for people like myself. I usually couldn't make friends since I was a drug dealer and if I tried to get close to people, dad would murder me. But now he had re-enrolled me into school and I was going to use it to my advantage!

"Alright class! I am your new teacher for Japanese History!" The grey haired man spoke as entered the room, slamming a briefcase down onto his desk. "I want you all to fill out this paperwork.. Except for Ms. Onigumo and Mr. Shichinintai, you do not need to do this since your fathers have already done it."

All eyes turned to Bankotsu and I to which I slapped my hand onto my forehead and Bankotsu began yelling, "What are you losers lookin at?!" I grabbed Bankotsu's arm as he tried to stand from his seat, yanking him back down.

I leaned into his ear and whispered to him, "You're fucking high, now calm down."

"Yeah, whatever." He waved me off.

Class dragged on for what seemed like an eternity before the bell finally rang, releasing us from the captivity of Japanese History. Bankotsu and I exited together and to my surprise he walked me to the gymnasium. "Don't you have to get to class?" I asked, eyeing him warily.

"Oh, yeah.. I forgot." Bankotsu bolted off without another word. Why was he being so strange? Probably the drugs..

I entered the double doors of the gymnasium and towards the group of people the were herded over by the bleachers. They all held cheer uniforms in their hands so I knew I was in the right place with the right people. As I entered the circle all of the girls, and some guys, stared at me. One set of eyes caught my attention, "Kikyo!" I threw my arms around the girl.

"Kyoko!" She responded by hugging me back even tighter. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"I've been alright. And you?" I released Kikyo from the hug.

"I've been great." Kikyo looked at me strangely, " I didn't know you were into cheer..?"

"I'm not but I have a feeling this was one of my dads plans."

"Ah, uncle Jiro at his finest, I see." Kikyo and I were forced to quit talked when a bunch of people gasped and pointed towards the doors. "No way.." Kikyo spoke with shock. I turned around to see what the commotion was and my jaw dropped.

"Kagome?"

* * *

_Kagome pov_

It was surreal.. one minute I was chatting in Chemistry with Sango and the next I was standing face with my twin sister, Kyoko.. "Kyo..? ?" I was so dumbfounded by the fact that she was actually here, standing in front of me. "I haven't seen you in nearly seven years!" I felt tears prick my eyes and then start to fall down my cheeks.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Kyoko spoke softly. She grabbed my arm and led me over to the bleachers, away form everyone else. We sat and she continued to speak, "Why are you here?"

"Kyoko, why are _you_ here?" I practically yelled.

"Seriously?" She looked at me as if I was an idiot, "My father is Jiro Onigumo... I'm Kyoko Onigumo.. Do you understand _now_?" My eyes widened at the realization of why she was here. I had no clue he was her father.

"I always thought your last name was Higurashi.." I whispered to my sister.

"Why the hell would ya think that?" Kyoko snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mom always said that we had the same father.. But apparently not." I sniffled a bit for I was still crying.

"Yeah, your mother lies quite a bit." Kyoko mumbled.

We didn't get to finish our discussion because the coach had terrible timing. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, put on your uniforms and lets get to work!" The woman yelled, clapping her hands to rush us.

"Yes, Mrs. Yamazaki!" I heard some of the girls grumble before running to the changing rooms.

Kyoko and I quickly changed and reentered the gymnasium. We ended up working on all of the cheers we would use throughout the duration of the school year. I stood to the left of Kyoko and as we were cheering I took notice of her arm. 'A needle wound?' I thought to myself. Why would my sister have one of those without a bandage over it?

I quickly dismissed the thought and went back to my cheers and dances. It didn't take long, however, for my mind to drift again. I remembered my roommate, Botan. The girl had said she had a sister named Kyoko.. Could she be referring to my twin? What were the chances of that though?

Class ended rather quickly and I changed back into my school uniform. Kyoko and I decided to meet up after school and catch up on everything. The day dragged on rather slowly and before I knew it, lunch had arrived. I sat at a table with some people I knew including Sango, Souta, Kohaku, Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, Ayame, and Sesshomaru. We at the school lunch; Chicken sandwiches with our choice of chips, desert and drink.

I looked all around for Kyoko at lunch but to no avail. I would just have to wait until I saw her again...

I did see her again to my own surprise. We had choir together which, just as cheer was, was a total shock to me. Why was she in the classes? She _dreaded_ them! Or at least she used to when we were younger. Kyoko always had such a beautiful voice but hated singing. She was a marvelous dancer, super flexible, yet hated the mere thought of dancing.

We were not placed together, sadly. I was an alto while she was a soprano. We all had to perform a song in front of the class and we did. I chose Shiki no Uta from one of my favorite shows, Samurai Champloo, with Sango since our voices were both in the alto range.

The two of stood in front of the entirety of the classroom. The music started and we sang.. beautifully I might add.

_Mata yo ga akereba owakare_  
_Yume wa tooki maboroshi ni_  
_Anata wo oikakete ita hikari no naka de_  
_Dakareru tabi atatakai kaze wo tayori_

People were bobbing their heads to the music as Sango and I continued to sing one of our favorite songs to sing together.

_Haru wo tsuge odoridasu sansai ("sunshine")_  
_Natsu wo miru uji nohara karakusa kawakuwa_  
_Aki no tsuki nobotta manmarusa oiwai_  
_Fuyu wo sugi mata tsukihi o kazoeru_

_Mada mabuta no oku ni aru itsuka no natsu tooisugita aozora_  
_Atatakakatta te wo tsunagu hanatsukamiutau itsu ya omoide_  
_Ate wo naku hazuki kara mitsuki kumo to karamu tsuki mo_  
_Itsu ga kaeranu koto ni mezameta toki hitori kizuki anata sagasu tabi ni_

People were now clapping to the beat of the song and that only made my smile widen, if that was even possible.

_Ima yobisamasu ki oku no naka de_  
_Iza arukidasu anata no moto e_

_Kimi ni yori nana hinoki kata yori ni kimi ni mita hana no kaori katami ni_  
_Musubi yuku michi araba mata kaeri mimu nagareru namida tome soka natsu_

_Oikaze sakebu seijaku wo kowasu no nani mo osorezu susumo no_  
_Kogane no hana ga hakubu no yasashisa ni anata ni futatabi ai ni_  
_Oikaze sakebu seijaku wo kowasu no nani mo osorezu susumo no_  
_Kogane no hana ga hakubu no yasashisa ni anata ni futatabi ai ni_

_Haru wo tsuge odoridasu sansai ("sunshine")_  
_Natsu wo miru uji nohara karakusa kawakuwa_  
_Aki no tsuki nobotta manmarusa oiwai_  
_Fuyu wo sugi mata tsukihi o kazoeru_

Sango and I began to hold hands as we continued to sing together. My sister was clapping loudly and singing along from her spot.

_Haru wo tsuge odotte sanba_  
_Natsu wo miru uji nohara karakusa kawakuwa_  
_Aki o tsuki nobotta manmarusa oiwai_  
_Fuyu wo sugi mata tsukihi o kazoeru_

_Mata yo ga akereba owakare_  
_Yume wa tooki maboroshi ni_  
_Anata wo oikakete ita hikari no naka de_  
_Dakareru tabi atatakai kaze wo tayori_

The song ended and the teacher stood and gave us both a pat on the back, "That was just beautiful, ladies." Mrs. Takeda spoke proudly, "Up next is Miss Kyoko Onigumo."

My sister rolled her eyes and I whispered to her, "Good luck."

She began to sing Shangri-La from Corpse Party, one of her favorite shows/games.

The creepy music began to play and her singing sent chills up our spines.

_Nagaku nagai tabi datta ne bokura deau ano toki made _  
_Bunshi kigou kataware no you kimi ga inai boku nara... _

_Isso kuchita hakobune ni kegareta mi wo nagete _  
_Utsukushii uso de oboreteitai _

_Aitakute aenakute kimi wa doko na no? _  
_Wakaranai kikitakunai mada shinjitsu wa _  
_Tobenai toritachi no REKUIEMU ga mata _  
_Hibiku no wa SHANGURIRA no kokoro _

_Fuminshou no mikazuki kara koboru shizuku modoranai _

_Kirei na mono kirei datte waraeta ano kisetsu _  
_Esoragoto no you mitsumeteta _

_Kienai de wasurenai de yureru shinkirou _  
_Nakitakute nakenakute na wo yobu kedo... _  
_Negai mo nukumori mo kaze ni tokeru nara _  
_Semete ima kimi e ai uta wo _

_Aitakute aitakute yume no naka de ii _  
_Dakishime sasayaite aa sono koe de _  
_Tobenai toritachi no MIZERABURU wo koe _  
_Habataku yo SHANGURIRA no sora e _

_Katachi wa chikakute mo hora soba ni iru _  
_Raise de nakeru kurai aa aishiteta... _  
_Boku ga sou boku na no wa ano hi aeta kara _  
_Kono omoi kimi e to todoke_

The entire class gave Kyoko her much deserved standing ovation. The teacher pulled Kyoko into a hug and then spoke up, "Our new choir soloist, everyone!" to which caused Kyoko to glare at the teacher, "I love this song, Miss. Onigumo! We will perform it for the entire school on Friday along with the rest of the choir!" Mrs. Takeda shouted to everyone.

My sis would be our new choir soloist, how awesome!

* * *

_Kyoko Pov _

"God dammit.." I mumbled as I took a seat next to Bankotsu who was also forced into this bullshit class. He sang a song from Inuyasha and he was actually really good. If we ever needed a male soloist it would be him and if there were duets we would do it together, "This is bullshit."

"Didn't know you could sing that good, Kyo." Bankotsu smirked.

"Shut it."

Class ended and I raced off to my favorite class. Volleyball. The only class I was actually grateful to have received. I reentered the Gymnasium for the second time that day and Mrs. Yamazaki greeted me. I changed into the volleyball uniform and put on my kneepads. I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail and walked onto the court, volleyball in hand. "Alright, ladies. I will assign you into pairs of three which will be your designated group for the remainder of the semester whenever I tell you to do group work!" Mrs. Yamazaki rambled on.

I was paired with a girl named Sango Sasaki and another girl named Rin Nakamura. They seemed to know each other by the way they chatted giddily. "Hey, Kyoko. You ready to practice?" The girl known as Rin asked.

"Yea, lets get to it." I told them. We headed off one of the far corners of the room and began to workout a bit before serving the ball back and forth to each other. As we served and passed the ball back and forth Sango and Rin sparked a conversation, "So, you're related to Mr. Onigumo?" Sango asked.

"Yep, my dad." I told her as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "You two from the same school?" I asked.

"No." Sango answered, "I'm from Byakudan High while Rin is from Fujimoto Prep."

"Fuji sucked pretty bad, but I had some decent friends there.." Rin sighed in memory of her friends she had left behind.

"How do you two know each other then?" I asked with interest.

"Ah, I'm dating one of their friends brother!" Rin giggled.

"Oh really, what's the lucky guys name?" I laughed a little towards the end of the question.

"His name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. He's got cute, long, staright silver hair that goes all the ways past his cute little butt!" Rin squealed with excitement at the mere thought of her boyfriend, "He's not very talkative and he's kind of rude but to me he's like my prince charming!"

"He's also the polar opposite of his younger brother, Inuyasha." Sango added.

"Ah, I see. How old are you guys and the two you mentioned?" I was curious about these newcomers.

"Well," Sango spoke, "I'm a junior, Rin is a sophomore, Sesshomaru is a senior, and Inuyasha is a junior."

"What room are you guys in?" I asked, "I'm in 107."

"I'm in 120 with a girl named Kikyo." Rin told me. "and Sango is in 112 with a girl named Ayame."

"That's weird.." The girls looked at me. "Kikyo is actually my cousin and I met Ayame this morning." It really was a small world, er school. This boarding school was huge so how come I kept running into people I had unknown connections with?

We all shared a laugh at being connected in some way and left the gymnasium, uniforms still on. The three of us decided to go to the cafe and get some food and coffee. After receiving our much needed food we sat at a table outside, the sun shining onto our sweat-lined skin. "So, Kyo! Do you have any friends or family here?" Rin asked as she sipped on her coffee.

"Yeah, I'm rooming with this guy I consider a friend, his name is Bankotsu Shichinintai the son of Mr. Shichinintai. Then my sisters Botan and Momiji are freshmen twins, Kenji goes to the elementary here, I have an older brother named Naraku who is a senior, then my twin goes here." I told them.

"So you're the daughter of one of the school owners and you room with the son of the other?" Sango asked. "Sounds like they wanna hook you two up!"

"Oh they do." I sighed.

"What's your twins name?" Rin asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Kagome."

"Kagome? As in.. Kagome Higurashi?" Sango asked slowly.

"Yeah, do you guys know her?"

"She's our best friend!" The two practically screamed. "You know, I thought you two looked really similar, but I just thought it was a coincidence." Rin added.

"Nah, we're Heteropaternal superfecundation Twins." The two looked at me with blank stares, "It means we have the same mother, sadly, but two different fathers. Which would explain why I'm Kyoko Onigumo and she is Kagome Higurashi, twins with different last names."

"That's so bizarre!" Rin exclaimed.

I walked with the girls back to our rooms and remembered I was supposed to find Kagome and talk with her. The only problem was that I didn't know which room she was in. "Oh well, I'll see her tomorrow." I sighed to myself before entering my own room.

Bankotsu was laying on his bed and appeared to be in deep thought. He didn't acknowledge my presence so I just went into the bathroom and took a shower. Turning the water on hot I stepped in and felt the heat replenish my body and my powers. I didn't know why, but my natural element was water hence my eye color being that of a beautiful ocean. Water healed me and gave me strength so I loved being in the shower.

Swim class was something Kagome had always been into but I could never bring myself to take it. It would reveal my greatest strength and weakness to the world which was something I could not afford.

Lifting my hand I compelled the water to swirl around my closed fist. Squinting my eyes, the water turned to ice and fell to the floor of the shower. It was a strange ability that no one could explain to me. Nagisa, Kagome's mother, had always told me that I was a child born of a curse and that my abilities were no 'gift'. But then again, Nagisa was always a woman of blasphemy.

I washed my hair and body and exited the shower. Using my abilities I forced all the water from my body and hair, instantly drying myself completely. I redressed in a pair of black shorts and a blue muscle shirt. I walked over to my bed and plopped down then used my handy telekinetic abilities to force my laptop to me. Once it was in my lap I logged onto my Facebook account.

I had a few new friend requests so I checked those

**Sango Sasaki**

**Rin Nakamura**

**Kagome Higurashi**

I accepted them all and was instantly bombarded with messages.

_**Kagome**: Kyo! Where are you?_

**_Kyoko:_**_ In my room, i didn't know ur room #_

**_Kagome: _**_well thats ok! We can talk on here._

**_Kyoko:_**_ ok ask whatever u want_

**_Kagome:_**_ why did u leave for so long?_

**_Kyoko:_**_ ur mom. When ur father found out about me he left u guys and ur mother blamed me and told me and my dad that i could never c u or souta again. also she found out about some other things about me so lets just dumb it down to ur mom. _

**_Kagome:_**_ ok... why didnt u try and talk to me?_

_**Kyoko: **i did but ur mother kept deleting the messages I left 4 u. Nagisa is a bad woman, kag. anything else?  
_

**_Kagome:_**_ why was there a needle mark on ur arm this morning? just curious._

**_Kyoko:_**_ kagome.. theres some things im not allowed to tell u and that is one of them. im sorry. i g2g ttyl_

**_Kagome: _**_bye kyo.. love u_

**_Kyoko:_**_ u 2_

I didn't understand why, but the messages frustrated me! Kagome was always a talkative girl with too many questions, but I never really minded until now. Maybe it was because I couldn't answer all of them truthfully? I was just stressing myself out.

"Ban?" I called to the boy who lay in the bed beside mine. When he looked at me I continued, " You wanna snort?"

"You know I'm up for anything, Kyo." He smirked and pulled out his stash of cocaine from his bedside table which held a secret compartment I was assuming his dad had made for his son.

We got high and collapsed on his bed together, "That felt good." I murmured to him. "I needed a lift because today sucked balls." I told him.

"Ha, I know the feels." We lay side by side for a while, neither of us saying anything. "There's a party tonight. Since our dads are never here a bucnh of kids are planning on tearin up the gym and throwing a bomb ass party. You in?"

"I guess.. I gotta change though." Noting what Bankotsu was wearing I laughed, "So do you, Mr. Shirtless."

"What's up with you?" Bankotsu asked, catching my wrist before I could get up, "You never react that way about a party. Spill."

"My twin." I told him.

"Kagome? What about her?"

"I think she blames me for not talking to her in the past few years.."

"Why would you think that?"

"That's basically what she insinuated in our messages." I walked over to my dresser and yanked out a skin tight black dress with tank top straps. Then I went to my shoe rack and got my black sandals I had bought from Rue 21. "It was all her damned mothers fault. Not mine."

"Then lets go to the party, "Bankotsu grabbed my arm, "We'll get so fucked up you won't even remember name."

"Sounds nice, lemme get dressed." I entered the bathroom and clipped half of my hair in the back which gave it a small bump, "Keep it cute." I laughed to myself. I slipped on the dress and sandals then proceeded to do dark makeup on myself. I finished after 5 minutes and reentered the bedroom to see Bankotsu already dressed and ready to get fucked up.

"We're gonna make so much cash tonight, Kyoko."

* * *

_Kagome pov_

"Hey, Botan." I called to my roommate as I entered our bedroom. After my talk with Kyoko I was a little upset. How could she blame our sweet mother for all this? Mother was right.. Kyoko was a liar and bad.. but she was still my sister.

"Hello, Kagome. Anything interesting happen at school today?" Botan asked sweetly as she sipped on her tea.

"Yeah, I saw my twin." I sighed, sitting down on my bed. "It was weird."

"Oh, I didn't see my sisters very much today." Botan sighed sadly. She must really love her sisters. "So, did you find anything new about her?"

"No, all I found out was that we have two different dads." I placed my chin in my hand, " Hey, do you know if Mr. Onigumo has any other kids?" Botan looked at me as if I were mad.

"Are you for real?" She asked dumbfounded.

"What? Of course I'm serious.."

"My name is Botan Onigumo..." Botan told me with a raised eyebrow, "Is your sister, by any chance, Kyoko Onigumo?"

"Wh-what! Yes, she is!" I practically jumped out of my bed.

"Well, guess we're un-biological sisters then!" Botan laughed, throwing her arm around my shoulder. "Are you going to the party tonight, sister Kagome?"

"No, that's gonna be filled with drugs and alcohol!" I turned towards Botan "Why? Are _you_ going?" I asked, thinking she would say no.

"Well, I have to!" Botan laughed and walked towards her dresser pulling out a blue hi-low skirt and white tank top with brown sandals.

"Why?!"

"Look, Kagome. There's a lot you obviously don't know about the Onigumo family, maybe its for the best. I dunno. All I can tell you is that whatever you want to know, you'll have to find out from Kyoko. If she tells you then you needed to know but if she doesn't then you should not question her decisions. She may be an idiot at times but she's a very smart person and knows what she is doing. " Botan spoke coldly then all of a sudden, her voice was cheery again, "See ya later!"

Botan left the room and was gone.

"That was.. odd?"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Who could be knocking at the door at such a time? I opened the door slowly only to see Sango and Rin standing in the hallway dressed for a.. party? "Oh, great! Are you two going to that party, too?" The two girls pushed past me.

"Yep, and so are you!" Sango crossed over to my dresser and began to dig out some party clothes.

"No I am not!"

"By the way, met your twin today in volleyball." Sango told me nonchalantly.

"You did?"

"She's awesome!" Rin squealed. "You two look a bit alike considering you're only half sisters!"

"Her eyes are really cool." Sango threw in. "Here's your outfit, change." Sango put a short green dress in my arms and shoved me into the bathroom."

"FINE!" I hollered and changed.

* * *

_Kyoko pov_

Bankotsu and I entered the raving gymnasium and blocked our eyes from the blinding strobe lights, "Let's get some booze!" I called to Bankotsu who nodded and grabbed my arm, leading me to the 'punch table' which we both knew was pure alcohol.

Bankotsu filled two cups and handed one to me "Drink up." He shouted over the music. We both tilted our glasses up and let the alcohol flow in between our lips. I felt the burn in my throat as the alcohol spewed into my belly. "Ready for another round?"

"Oh yeah!"

_30 minutes later_

"WOOOOO!" I shouted as I jumped off of the makeshift stage and into the crowd of people . Thus began the crowd surfing which included too many guys grabbing my private parts. I was saying tons of incoherent things until I was dropped onto the floor but I never hit the ground. I was in someones arms? "Huh?" I groaned and looked up to see who was holding me. "BAN!" I squealed and hugged Bankotsu tightly.

"You are so wasted, Kyoko." Bankotsu laughed as he set me on the floor.

"Am not!" I hollered at him. He snickered at my obvious lie and I grabbed his hand when Boneless by Steve Aoki started pumping through the speakers. "Lets dance!" I grinned largely at him.

Bankotsu pulled me to him and we began to move our drunken bodies to the beat of the music. It didn't take long for things to heat up, however. Now I've always said I didn't feel anything for Bankotsu and that my fathers efforts for a merger were a waste, but when you're as wasted as I was.. it's harder to lie.

I pulled Bankotsu's face down to mine and kissed him hard. His eyes widened and I thought he would pull away, but he never did. instead he moved us off of the dance floor and into a dark corner along with a bunch of other couples.

His tongue slid into my mouth and I let him ravish my mouth for as long as he wanted to do it. He pulled away eventually and looked me into the eyes, "You wanna go back to the room?" His eyes were lust filled and I couldn't deny my urges any longer.

"Mhm.." I leaned against him and he picked me up, taking me back to our room. The corridors were dark and empty which allowed us to arrive at our bedroom quickly. Bankotsu threw open the door and shut and locked it behind us. Setting me on the bed, Bankotsu began talking "You sure about this?"

"Mhm." I pulled him down on top of me and bit his neck softly. I could feel his member hard on my thigh which made me pretty wet. I'd never been turned on by a guy like this before.

Bankotsu ripped his clothes off quickly and helped me with mine, "This is going to hurt.." Bankotsu whispered huskily into my ear as he played with my lower regions. He positioned himself over me and thrust inside.

* * *

_**I'm gonna cut this one here, I've been working on this for over a month now!**  
_

_**Please let me know what u think!**_

_**XOXO SYDNIE**_


End file.
